


Whoa Baby

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 21Niki’s won a bet and gets her revenge on Pale for all the times he’s teased her.





	Whoa Baby

One thing Niki had learned in the few months since she started to date Pale, was that he was an awful tease, especially when it came to sex. He always loved to bring her right to the brink of orgasm then pull back at the last minute. Granted the end result was fucking amazing, he was a bit of a jerk while he did it.

And she was itching to get him back really bad.

Pale had recently bet her that she couldn’t go without drinking root beer for a week and she had recently won that bet. She was ready to claim her prize of doing anything she wanted to him and Niki knew this was too perfect of an opportunity to pass up as any.

She grinned mischievously to herself as she crept over to where her large, oftentimes grumpy, boyfriend lay on the beat-up couch. Niki quietly climbed over the arm of the couch and situated her petite body over the top of his large frame, her head resting on his chest.

“Well aren’t you a little frisky today,” he commented as he ran his hands up her back. “Any particular reason?”

“Not really,” she replied and kissed his bare chest. “I was thinking though, I’m ready for you to take my punishment.”

Pale paused. “Take my punishment?” 

She nodded. “Yeah. You lost the bet, remember? You said if I didn’t drink any root beer for a week you’d let me do whatever I wanted to ya.”

He let out a huff.

Niki pouted. “Come on. You promised.”

He sighed. “Fine. What the fuck do you want to do?”

Niki ran a finger over one of his pecs. “You know that thing you do to me where you get me right to the edge of cuming then you pull back?”

Pale gave her a concerned look. “Yeah?”

“I want to do that. And tie you up while doing it.”

“The fuck? Shit, doll, can’t you have me take you out to a nice restaurant or watch a stupid chick flick or eat your pussy or some shit?”

“Nope, Niki said as she shook her head, her dark curly locks bouncing off her face. “I wanna do that to ya.”

He pursed his lips and let out a puff of air. “Fine. But just this one time. Don’t make this kinda shit a fucking habit or anything, alright?”

She nodded as she smiled. She led Pale to her small bedroom and he lay down on the bed. Niki found some old stockings and used them to tie his arms and legs to the posts of the bed. She licked her lips at the sight before her; it was definitely nice to see Pale tied up on the bed, squirming ever so slightly at what was to come.

She slowly climbed onto the bed and over his large frame, settling herself over his legs. She undid his pants and ran her finger up the front of his underwear; his member sprang to life at her touch. She smiled as she caressed him through his underwear.

Pale made a face as he felt himself get hard from his girlfriend’s touch. He curled his toes as his length twitched slightly.

Just as he was sure he was going to blow his load, Niki stopped; Pale took a deep breath as his dick quivered, his fist balled up. He let out a small groan as he felt his organ lose some of its hardness.

She grinned and carefully took his erection out of his briefs. She slowly stroked it, her delicate fingers encircling the shaft as she gently pumped her fist. Pale’s organ grew hard again, soon fluttering in fluttering in Niki’s hand.

“Fuck,” he muttered, eager to cum.

At the last moment, she removed her hand. Pale grimaced as she ran her hand up his firm stomach, her touch sending shivers up his spine. He let out a frustrated sigh.

Niki grinned as she traced an invisible circle on his torso. She felt the muscles under his skin tighten slightly. She leaned down and softly kissed his chest. She then kissed a trail down his torso to his shaft. She dragged her tongue the length of his penis.

“Fucking hell,” he mumbled as she took his entire manhood in her mouth.

Niki bobbed her head up and down as she sucked her boyfriend’s dick. Every so often, she scraped her teeth along the skin. It was hard in no time.

Pale threw his head back as he panted hard, the sensation in his loins almost too much to bear.

Just as he was sure he was going to climax, Niki stopped.

“For fuck's sake,” Pale grumbled as she lightly licked him.

Niki flicked her tongue over the glans of his penis a few more times. She looked up at him as he squirmed. As delightful as the sight was, she was starting to feel a little bad for him; she figured he’d suffered enough.

She once again took his penis in her mouth and resumed giving him the most amazing blowjob he’d ever had in a long while, using all the tricks she’d picked up over the years. She soon had Pale on the brink of orgasm.

A few moments later, he squirted hard on her mouth. He bucked his hips Niki sucked every last bit of his sperm. She untied him as he lay on the bed catching his breath.

“Fuck me,” he swore as she snuggled against his chest. “Holy shit, that… that was fucking amazing!”

“Glad you enjoyed it,” she replied with a smile.

Pale just hugged her and kissed the top of her head. The two of them may just have to start adding that to their bedroom fun real soon.


End file.
